Valkubus Week
by queenofscripture
Summary: My writings for Valkubus Week, as previously posted on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt 1 – Body Swap

The moment she woke up, Bo regretted going clubbing the night before. She was groggy, cranky, and ridiculously hung over. She reckoned it was worse than the time Musashi had taken her and Tamsin out for drinks, and that had been bad. Her memories of the last night were limited.

Well at least she had a simple cure for the pounding headache, and Tamsin was always up for that.

Bo rolled over groggily, shielding her eyes from the irritating stream of light pouring into the room, and poked the Valkyrie's shoulder. "Tamsin?"

Tamsin groaned. "What?"

"I'm hungover as hell. Can I?"

"Ugh. Whatever succulips. Just be quick about it. I'm tired." Tamsin flopped over.

Well apparently the Valkyrie wasn't as willing as Bo had thought she would be…

Bo opened her eyes as she leaned in to take her cure. She stopped short of Tamsin's lips and did a double take. It was not Tamsin who lay there, but herself.

Shocked, she shrieked. "Tamsin! What the fuck did we do last night?"

Tamsin opened her eyes and likewise, freaked out. "What the hell? What the hell? Why am I you? Why are you me?"

Bo let the shock register for a second. "Uh…did we do drugs? Are we hallucinating?"

"I don't think we can both hallucinate the same thing." Tamsin started lightly slapping her new face. "Bo, how do we fix this?"

Bo ran her hands, well Tamsin's hands actually, over her body. She had been in this position once before, but it never stopped being strange. "We start by figuring out what happened in the first place. I've done this before."

Tamsin watched as Bo stroked her body. "Hey! I know I'm hot but you can stop feeling me up now. I mean you. Ugh! This is so weird."

"Okay. Okay," Bo waved her hands around. "Keep calm. What did we drink?"

"Uh, vodka, vodka, and more vodka?" Tamsin suggested.

Bo glared. "That is not helpful."

"I'm sorry but I'm blanking. I have no idea. This damn headache." She massaged her temples.

"I'm sure mine is worse. You drank two times as much and now I get to deal with the aftermath."

Tamsins eyes widened. "Hey, if I'm in a succubus body does that mean I can get an instant hangover cure?"

"No." Bo got out of bed and started pacing nervously. She felt wobbly. "Woah, you're tall. I mean I'm tall. How can you walk with legs like these?"

"Well how can you carry around these things?" Tamsin grabbed her boobs, then realizing she was not actually grabbing _her_ boobs persay, promptly let go. "Sorry."

"Do you remember anything?" Bo asked.

"There was that restaurant. I remember that, yeah. You paid. So that was cute. But then there was that club nearby. I remember dancing. And some guy, he was hot, I mean not you hot, but hot. He gave us Jell-O shots. I think? Or was it Tequila?" Tamsin shrugged.

"Jell-o shots?" Bo tried to remember. "Oh…that guy. That hot guy?"

"Did we have a threesome?" Tamsin asked. "I remember him watching us for some reason. He was watching us, I'm sure of it."

"Now your making it sound creepy. What kind of fae can switch people's bodies? Is there anyone who does this kind of stuff for fun? Some stupid fae who thinks this is hilarious?"

She watched as her, no, Tamsin's face widened in some realization.

"Oh no. What?"

"I may just be imagining it, or wishfully thinking…but I think we did body shots?"

"Well that's clue number one." Bo grabbed her jacket. "Get up. We're going to the Dal."

"Yo want to drink again? Now? I mean tonight sure but not…"

"Not for drinks! So Trick can get us out of this mess!"

Once at the Dal, they ran up to the bar. It was only noon, but people were already getting their afternoon fix.

"Trick!" Bo called out. "Trick, you have to help us!"

"Uh, yes, Tamsin…can I help you?" Trick looked confused at the Valkyrie's request for help. They didn't usually exchange words.

"I'm not Tamsin."

"I am." Tamsin waved.

Trick looked back and forth, from Bo to Tamsin and back again. "Wait, are you two drunk already?"

"We wish. Anyways long story short we did body shots and we can't remember much else but we woke up…like this!" Bo started to pace back and forth anxiously. "We need your help. I want my body back."

"Hey!" Tamsin snapped, taking it as an insult.

"No, not because of your hotness. That part is not a problem." Bo threw up her hands in exasperation. "Because this is weird and I want my powers back."

"Well," Tamsin said, "I could go with this seduce everyone I meet feeling." As if on cue, her fingertips lit up. "Woah."

"No! Don't!" Trick warned. "You don't know how to control each other's powers."

"Well I don't know how to stop it!" Tamsin started shaking her hands around as if they were on fire.

Bo couldn't help but laugh.

"Who gave you these body shots exactly?"

Bo glared.

"Okay, so I guess you don't remember…"

"What did we just say a thousand times!" Tamsin threw her still-glowing hands up in the air.

Trick cleared his throat. "Uh, well, if it's what I think it is, which is a leprechaun, then there is a very quick and easy cure for it…"

"What?!" Bo and Tamsin shouted in unison.

Trick tried not to look embarrassed. "You've got to do more body shots. To reverse it."

Both women, feeling sick already, groaned. But they wanted their bodies back too badly to protest.

Tamsin slung her arm over Bo's shoulder. "We will just get started early today. Really early."

"Tequila?" Bo suggested, shrugging the Valkyrie off and reaching for the bottle off the bar.

"I'll get the salt and limes." Tamsin made her way behind the bar. She emerged a few moments later, goods in hand.

It was then they noticed Trick standing there awkwardly.

They laughed in unison. Doing body shots off themselves was going to be very strange indeed.

"Is there someplace private we can do this?" Bo asked. "I mean I'm sure your patrons wouldn't mind watching but…"

Trick pointed at a far door down the hall and looked away. "So many glasses…must polish…"

Bo grabbed Tamsin's arm with her free hand, and dragged her towards the door. "We are never drinking that much again."

Tamsin laughed, then willingly followed her down the hall.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkubus Week - Prompt #2 - Wings

Wings

Notes:

1\. I have never snuck back through a window nor do I have an idea of how specific types of windows work so bear with me on those descriptions.

2\. Púcas and bean-sídhes are from Irish mythology.

4\. Enjoy!

"Hot damn," Bo muttered to herself as she stumbled towards her door slightly drunk. "That was. Wow!"

She stopped as she got to the door. She had to act natural. Tamsin thought she had been out doing detective work. Well, in her defense it had started that way. She fumbled for her keys in her bag. Where the hell were they? She held her phone up for better light as started throwing stuff out of her purse to get to the bottom. Why were purses always so good at eating one's belongings?

"Shit!" Bo swore as she realized that her keys were nowhere to bed found. She took a quick glance at her phone. 2:50 A.M. Tamsin would kill her if she woke her up now.

"Great, just great." Bo grumbled. There was only one way around this. She was going to have to sneak back in high-school style. She bent down to retrieve the contents of her purse she had strewn across the ground in her panic.

If only that stupid hot fae couple had not caught her eye. Then she would have been back ages ago. She couldn't help her stupid succubus nature sometimes, no matter how hard she tried. That was the good thing about Tamsin though, she didn't really care. Bo always told her of course, and though the Valkyrie usually looked a little dismayed at first, she always accepted it in the end. Usually they never spoke of the incidents again.

Luckily, the clubhouse was easy to get into. Too easy really. Bo thought it was a miracle she hadn't been slaughtered in her sleep yet. But it was home.

She knew from one previous experience that the bathroom window was fairly flimsy, and probably the easiest to get through without totally destroying it.

Once again using her phone for light,

she creeped around to the side of the house, trying not to trip on all the extra junk outside.

As she needed two hands to open the window the rest of the way, she put her phone in her pocket, and squinted in the darkness as she tried to see what she was doing. She started pulling back an forth on the metal frame of the window, trying wiggle it open. She stopped when she heard a click, and let window slide the rest of the way down.

Well, that was easy.

Now to actually get herself inside. Climbing through a window at sixteen was a lot different than at thirty-two, or whatever she was in succubus years. Harder, in any case.

She stepped on the first thing she could find that was close enough and hoisted herself halfway inside the window, kicking her legs to propel her forward. Only then, as her torso began to slip towards the floor, she realized that she should have gone bottom first. Now she was destined to do a head-dive right into the tile floor.

She screamed as she landed with a crash, taking most of the fall on her arms and chest.

Someone screamed back in response.

Bo jumped, then fumbled in the darkness, trying to find the wall with the light switch. When she found it she held her breath in anticipation and flicked it on.

As the light slowly flickered to life, an unfamiliar figure greeted her. She jumped back. Then she realized, it was not a stranger or a burglar, but Tamsin.

Tamsin stood not two feet away from her in full Valkyrie mode, her eyes black, her wings extended.

Bo let out the breath she had been holding in.

Tamsin clapped a hand over her heart. "Holy Hera! I thought you were a burglar."

"As did I? Why are you in the bathroom with no lights on may I ask?"

Tamsin's released her Valkyrie face. "My night vision is a little better than yours. No need to fry my eyes at. three am. That new lightbulb is killer. Why the hell were you are climbing through the window?"

"Forgot my keys." Bo cleared her throat.

"Uh, could have just knocked. Or called. I leave my phone on for a reason. Now look what you've made me do."

Bo couldn't stop staring at them. Her wings. She had seen them before, when Tamsin was still a baby fae and was trying to protect her and when she had delivered Kenzi's soul. But never in such a casual setting. They were magnificent. She had never really seen them this close up. Rare things they were, beautiful and wonderful.

"What?" Tamsin grumbled, looking embarrassed. "What the hell? Why isn't this working?"

"Why isn't what working?"

"They wont retract."

Bo reached up and touched one, stroking it. " So beautiful. Wow. I never thought they were this soft."

"A pain in the ass is what they are." The Valkyrie started cracking and twisting her back. "Why won't they go back! Just when I think I've got the hang of them they go and do stupid shit like this."

Bo stroked the wing once more before bringing her hand to cup Tamsin's cheek. "I think I know what the problem is." Bo smiled softly. "You're terrified."

Tamsin looked away. "Am not."

Bo moved her hand to the other woman's arm. "You're still shaking.

Tamsin, we've had this talk before. Emotions are perfectly normal. I gave you a fright, you gave me a fright. You just need to calm down."

"I'm fine." Tamsin tried to move away, but Bo pulled her closer, and placed her hand upon the Valkyrie's chest. She felt the rapid pulse beneath her skin. "Just let me..."

Bo channeled her power through her fingers. She only needed a small spark to calm her.

Tamsin sighed and pulled her wings back. They dissapeared beneath her shoulders.

Tamsin grinned. "Thanks." Then she turned around to see the damage in the mirror.

Bo gasped at the sight. Tamsin's shirt was a mess for starters, but two blood-covered ridges still poked out from beneath her shoulders.

"Does that always happen?" Bo was alarmed.

"No big deal," Tamsin replied nonchalantly. "Takes a few days to go away though. No succubus-style healing for me unfortunately. Hurts like a bitch."

Bo felt horrible. "I should have just knocked!"

Tamsin narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, why were you out so late anyways?

"Uh..."

"Who was it and what were they?"

"A púca and his bean-sídhe wife."

Tamsin shrugged. "Not a bad choice. Wish I'd been invited. Those death spirits have always been my type."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Well I hadn't planned on it! But uh, let me make it up to you. Let me help you heal."

Tamsin laughed. "Uh, incase you hadn't noticed Bo, I'm not a succubus. I don't heal like that. " She raised an eyebrow. "As much as I wish I could. Sometimes I think you got all the cool powers."

"Your wings are pretty amazing though."

"My wings suck. Took thirteen lives to get them already."

"I mean I know I can't heal you, but let me make it up to you. Let's go up to bed."

Tamsin tried to contain her excitement as she ran up the stairs. 3 am succubang? This was what she lived for.

She discarded her ripped shirt in a heap on the floor and hopped into bed.

Bo, still clothed, lay down beside her.

"Lay on your stomach." Bo said.

Tamsin didn't want to. She hated those wings and the wounds they left. She didn't want Bo to see them again.

After Bo insisting once more, Tamsin rolled over onto her stomach.

Bo brushed Tamsin's hair aside and began dabbing the blood away with a cloth.

Tamsin was disappointed. "When you said bed, this was not what I imagined."

Then she felt the heat of the succubus' hand, trailing slowly down her back.

"Oh!" Tamsin was surprised at first. "Wow...that feels...wow." She moaned, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Hey, give a girl some warning!"

"You don't sound like you want me to stop."

Tamsin groaned. "No. But it's making me...ugh. I didn't know you could do this. This is like morphine. No. Better."

"I am a woman of many talents." Bo continued with her healing touch.

"I'm well aware."

"Tamsin, I'm really sorry. I was stupid and should have just knocked. I didn't want to wake you. Can you accept my apology?"

"I mean as good as this is, it is three A.M..." Tamsin began.

Bo waited for her to say yes.

"...so I'm going to have to say no."

Bo frowned.

"Unless you make it up to me. And I mean really make it up to me." Tamsin gestured seductively.

Bo nodded her agreement. "Well, what are succubuses good for after all?"

The Valkyrie's lips curled into a smile. "Apology accepted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 3 – Difficulty Saying "I Love You"**

**Doing Tamsin's POV this time. **

**Also, I don't speak Norwegian so I hope I got the context of "I love you" right. So if you speak Norwegian feel free to correct me if I am wrong so I can correct it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Tamsin," the Valkyrie said aloud to herself. "Tamsin Odinsdottír. Get ahold of yourself."

She paced back and forth across the bedroom trying to decide how she was going to do this. She had to tell Bo that she had fallen in love with her and was not willing to continue with the whole friends with benefits charade. It wasn't a charade to her. It was real.

It was just three words. Three stupid words. And yet they seemed impossible to say.

She could convey it alright. She could wrap herself up in a bow, throw out the term "girlfriends" casually, and tell Bo she thought she was perfect. But not say those words. I love you.

In her past lives, she had forbidden herself to ever think those words, let alone say them. Falling in love had always seemed like a distraction. It got in the way of her mercenary activities.

In any case, she knew now that she had never loved any of those others in her past lives. Been attracted to, yes. Respected, yes. But not in love. Samuel, Marié- Claude, David, Aslaug…after many lifetimes the list was long. Even Haraldr couldn't compare to what she felt for Bo. Not even close.

The mere thought of saying those words terrified her beyond belief. Bo hadn't exactly been thrilled at the "girlfriends" statement, so how would she react the statement of love? Tamsin feared her feelings would not be reciprocated…but then again she felt as if she would die if she didn't tell Bo.

She stopped pacing. She had to do this. If she couldn't say those words aloud, at least she could write them down. How could Bo resist reading an "accidently" open diary?

Tamsin pried open the floorboard she had last stuffed it under. Using two hands, she pulled the old book out slowly. It was ancient, and even though she had written so much in this book, so many things she regretted admitting, it was precious to her. She hoped she wouldn't have to add this entry to the list of regrets. She flipped open to the first free page.

As she searched for a pen, she remembered watching those cheezy teenage movies with Kenzi and immediately felt like one of those stereotypical girls, drooling over her crush while she wrote in her diary.

But this was no crush. Bo and her had a connection. They were bound by power and experience. They were both lost girls finally coming home.

It was time to do this.

Tamsin sat on the bed, picked up her pen, and began to write the words she had hidden for so long.

_Dear Diary, I love her. Bo Dennis. She is the light of my life, if Valkyrie's can even have a light of their life. I don't know when I started to care, but gods, I care now. I am perplexed by her existence. I have been ever since I realized she was my target. But it is a beautiful confusion now. I am beginning to understand we are more alike that I could have ever thought. I feel as if my heart will burst every time I am near her. I have never felt like this not in all my lifetimes. I tried to deny it at first, but now I know. I love her. Whatever happens, I will never stop loving her. I only hope that she loves me too._

Tamsin found herself uncharacteristically crying by the end of it. No wonder she never let herself love. It was always too painful in the end. She tried to stop, but the tears kept coming.

"What are you doing? Valkyrie's don't cry. Stop it," she hissed to herself. "Stop it stop it stop it."

That was when Bo entered the room.

Tamsin angrily wiped her cheeks, trying to hide the fact that she, a proud and magnificent Valkyrie, had been reduced to tears by something so stupid.

Bo looked concerned. "Tamsin? Are you alright?"

Tamsin sniffled. "Yup. Fine."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry. Shit. I'm sorry. This was all a mistake." She slammed her diary shut.

"What was a mistake?"

"I'm sorry Bo, I can't. I just can't. I'd rather live with the unknown." Tamsin slid off the bed, diary in hand.

"Tamsin, wait." Bo grabbed her arm. "You can tell me. You know you can trust me."

"Trust isn't the problem here." Tamsin sniffled again. She cracked the diary open to the entry and held it out to Bo. "Now excuse me while I go die." She ran out of the room as fast as possible.

Back in the room she used to share with Kenzi she flopped on her old bed and buried her head under a pillow. Could she just expire now? It would be less painful. Then she would be in Valhalla forever and never have to deal with anything again. Unless Bo ended up in Valhalla. Which was likely. Then she would be screwed in her afterlife as well.

A creaking of floorboards alerted Tamsin to the fact Bo had entered the room. She pulled the pillow above her head tighter. "Let me die in peace."

"Well according to you diary, it sounds to me like you couldn't die in peace unless I was by your side."

Pulling the pillow tighter, Tamsin groaned. If she were human the lack of oxygen probably would have killed her by now.

"Tamsin? Hey, Tamsin." Bo slapped her leg. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

Not really. Tamsin slowly released the pillow from her head. She silently prayed to Freyja to let her expire then and there if this did not go well. She knew the bitch was probably watching and listening to this in her all-seeing ways, laughing at her.

The Valkyrie opened her eyes. Bo sat across from her.

"Tamsin, why didn't you just tell me?"

Tamsin looked away. "I couldn't. I was terrified. You're a succubus. I figured I'm probably nothing more to you than something to do when you're bored."

"Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed.

"Wouldn't blame you for thinking that way." Tamsin got up and started pacing. "Why does it even matter? You weren't exactly too keen on being called my girlfriend."

Bo got up and grabbed Tamsin's hands. "Tamsin, you haven't let me say anything…"

"I'm sorry. I just had to get it off my chest. Bo, I'm drowning here, and I don't think I can take it anymore."

Bo intertwined her fingers with the Valkyrie's. "Tamsin. You are not just something to do. You are far more than that. Every time I wake up next to you I feel so wonderful. I'm honored that you chose me."

"Honored, huh?" Tamsin couldn't meet Bo's eyes. She let go of the succubus' hands.

"To have your love. A Valkyrie's love is a rare thing, as is a succubus'. We are both not meant for that…

"But then why do I love you!" Tamsin snapped. She threw her hands up in the air. "There! I said it. I love you."

"And I love you, Tamsin." Bo wrapped her arms about the Valkyrie's waist.

"Wait, what?"

"I. Love. You." Bo nodded after each word.

Tamsin felt like she would pass out. Her wildest hopes had come true. Did Bo just say that? "I didn't think you would say it back…"

"I felt the spark when we first met, I didn't think much of it then. But I see now. And I am so happy." Bo pulled the Valkyrie into a kiss.

When they finished Tamsin hugged her tight and let her head fall on Bo's shoulder. In her content, she slipped into her native tongue. "Jeg elsker deg, jeg elsker deg, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Bo reaffirmed for the third time.

Tamsin felt reborn once more at hearing those words, as if all her hatred and pent-up anger from thousands of years had suddenly disappeared. She wouldn't look back on those days anymore. Not with this to look forward too. There was only her future, and that was Bo.


End file.
